No Life is Perfect
by Kaguya Matoka
Summary: As you all know I had to take this story down to do some serious... now I mean SERIOUS editing. I hope you all like this newer, reedited result... and I finally got the lemon in... TEE-HEE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Suffering**

_Their clan went out to battle, never to return again, forcing the two young siblings to fend for themselves._

_He killed every single person in an entire village after the other took control, and he became separated from his family, then being found by the mad man, Orochimaru, who gave him a home._

_They were also found by the mad man, meeting the kind boy with an evil darkness inside him._

_The three became the best of friends, and then something more._

_This is their story...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Matoka's Note: I don't own Naruto._  
**

**Chapter 2**

The Kaguya clan's jail house was deathly quiet. Little 9-year-old Matoka sat in front of a cell staring at her 10-year-old half brother who was inside... Kimimaro. The little 2-month-old ermine around Matoka's neck snuggled up closer to her, getting under her soft maroon locks to try and keep warm.

"Kimi..." Matoka whimpered, breaking the silence. "...why do you have to be in that dark cage?"

Kimimaro slowly lifted his head and stared into his sister's eyes. "They just want me in here... To them... I'm not normal..."

Matoka gave her brother a saddened look. "You're normal to me..." Matoka said softly. "I don't care what our family thinks. You're my big brother, Kimi. I love you."

Kimimaro took a deep breath. "I know, Matoka. I love you too."

Matoka smiled. She reached through the bars and took Kimimaro's hand. She crept through a large enough gap for her to fit through, and snuggled up close to her brother. The little ermine crawled out of Matoka's hair and onto Kimimaro's lap.

"Where is everyone...?" Kimimaro asked softly.

"Another battle..." Matoka replied.

"Ah..."

...Three nights earlier...

"Please... I don't wanna kill anymore people. Stay away."

The young ten-year-old boy clutched his hair trying to get away from the strange man, not wanting to harm another soul. His wild fiery orange locks were tattered with drying blood. His matching eyes, were wild with terror and guilt. Why did this have to happen? These people did nothing to him. Why did the darkness inside him have to hurt those around him?

"My dear boy... You're just a little riled up because of such a great surge of power." The snake-like man said. "You just need to learn to harness this gift of yours."

The boy stared bewildered at the man. How could this darkness inside him be a gift? All it did was kill, and it enjoyed it. That's all the darkness inside him ever cared about.

"It's a curse. All of my clan has it. All the other wants to do is kill. The other only wants to kill."

"What is your name... boy?"

"J-Juugo..."

"Who is this 'other' you're speaking of...?"

"The darkness inside each of my clan members." Juugo said softly. "We can control the other the day we find our mate... I don't know what it means. My papa and momma looked like their others all the time... but they never hurt anybody."

"Where are your parents, dear boy?"

"I... I don't know..." Juugo said softly. "I remember being with them... but then the other came out and now I'm here..."

"So while the other was out... you ran off?"

Juugo nodded.

"Well... you still can't be out here all alone." The man said. "Come now."

Juugo stared at the snake-like man in wonder. Could this man really cure him of his other? He slowly stood and took the man's cold, chalky pale hand.

...

The next morning was cold and damp. Matoka was the first to rise from her slumber. The clan camp had no signs of life.

"Kimi... something's wrong..." Matoka whimpered.

"I know..." Kimimaro whispered.

Matoka got up and squeezed through the bars. She walked into every tent, looking for their family.

"Papa... Uncle... Auntie...?"

Ito remained on Matoka's shoulder, sniffing the air in disgust.

"Matoka-san... they haven't come back." Ito said softly.

Being a summon, Ito was completely capable of speaking.

"Ito-kun... where could they be?" Matoka asked the ermine.

"I don't know." Ito lied.

He knew all too well... they were most likely all dead or they had coldly abandoned the two siblings, but he didn't want to make the situation worse.

"Kimi! Nobody's here! What do we do?" Matoka ran back to the jailhouse.

Kimimaro slowly stood. He looked around. The keys were still on the hook in the wall. "You have to unlock the cage, Matoka."

Matoka was more than happy to free her brother. She ran to the keys and grabbed them. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it, before hugging Kimimaro, who hugged her in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kimi... what are we gonna do...?"

"I don't know, Matoka. But we can't stay here."

Kimimaro and Matoka walked away from the clan camp site and went in search of their missing family. Ito remained quiet throughout their journey. His instincts told him... the rest of the clan weren't coming back.

They finally made it to the outskirts of the village that their clan had attacked. Every single one of their family members, were dead or dying. Matoka was so frightened and confused. What was wrong with them? Why weren't they moving?

"Kimi... what's wrong with them? Why are they on the ground like that? Why are they all bloody?"

"Matoka... the... they're..." Kimimaro couldn't finish the sentence.

Matoka ran down the slope and ran to her family. She knelt down in front of her mother, and took her hand. She was still alive, but barely. Her mother smiled faintly at her.

"Momma..." Tears poured down Matoka's cheeks.

"It's okay, baby..." Her mother whispered.

Matoka's eyes widened as she watched the life drain from her mother's eyes. A village inhabitant grabbed Matoka by the collar of her shirt, making her scream.

"What are you doing, you brat?"

"MOMMA!"

Matoka turned to the man and bit his arm. He yelled out in pain. Before he could hit her in the face, Kimimaro wrapped his arms around Matoka, shielding her with his own body, and six large bone spikes shot out of his back.

The man stared horrified, at Kimimaro and Matoka.

"You... freak..."

"Now, that's not a way to speak to a child."

Matoka looked behind her brother to see a strange looking man, with long black hair and snake like eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" The villager snapped.

"I'm here for these two young ones, they need someone to care for them, seeing that their family is gone." The snake like man said. "Come, children. I will see to it that you get a new home."

Kimimaro slowly released Matoka and took her hand, the two cautiously walking toward the strange man. The man reached out his pale, bony hand, Kimimaro nervously taking it, Matoka clung to her brother. The man walked out of the village and toward the mountains... a place where strange things happened. The inhabitants of this mountain were unlike any the two siblings had seen before.

"Now... you two may call me Orochimaru... would you like to share your names...?"

"K-Kimimaro, s-sir..."

"What is your name, my dear?" Orochimaru looked at Matoka.

"Matoka..."

Orochimaru smiled. "It's nice to meet you both."

"M... Mister... where are we going?" Matoka asked softly.

"Home."


	4. Chapter 4

_Matoka's Note: If you're wondering what 'the other' is, it's the term Juugo's clan uses for the curse mark form. _**  
**

**Chapter 4**

They walked into the large building in the mountain, and were met by a sight that made Matoka's skin crawl. Sitting on a stool by the wall was a middle aged man with a large jar filled with at least ten live... crawling... cockroaches. The man's face was smeared to the jar as he watched the insects crawl around and over each other, with a wide smile on his face. He tapped the jar with his finger every few minutes.

"That's just Sumei. He loves to catch cockroaches, down in the cellars. He's a very friendly man." Orochimaru said.

Then there came a loud roar.

"Orochimaru-sama! Juugo's having another episode. He's already killed two people." A man in a purple shirt and black trousers ran out of the hall way.

"Alright. Kimimaro... Matoka... please go find a place to hide."

"Matoka, let's go."

There was another blood chilling roar from Juugo. He roamed the halls searching for another victim. Two new scents caught the attention of his now acute nose. He could sense their chakra. Two new comers a male the same age as him and a female a year younger... brother and sister. He followed the female's scent until he heard a set of foot falls. He watched the hall in front of him... he knew that's where she would appear. He was in the mood to tear apart a female.

Matoka walked into Juugo's line of sight, without realizing it at first until she turned around to be face-to-face with him. His black and yellow eyes stared right into Matoka's light green ones, the first time the other ever looked someone in the eye. He couldn't stop staring at her. She smelled so sweet and her chakra was so inviting to him. She was so beautiful. Thoughts of killing her vanished almost immediately.

Matoka didn't know what to do, but she couldn't find it in her to run from or to strike this being. She shared his curiosity. She knew he wasn't going to harm her. Juugo crept toward her until their faces were only inches apart. Matoka just stared into his eyes, while he did the same.

There were two other girls that the other found appealing. The first was a young brunette with stunning blue eyes, yet she was self centered and was never nice to anyone, especially Juugo. The other just wanted to stare at her, but she didn't understand that. She screamed at the sight of him. He just wanted to look at her. When he was finally close enough to study her, she slapped him in the face... and called him a monster. How he hated being called that with every single bit of his being. The other then remembered how much she hated him. He remembered she would never understand him. He broke her neck, then he disemboweled her and tore her to pieces.

The other girl was also very beautiful, but she was just terrified of him. His second rampage at his new home, he found her and as the same with the first, she screamed when she saw him. She shrunk into a corner crying, pleading for him not to kill her. She didn't understand, either. But before he could kill her, a warden sneaked up from behind and stuck a tranquilizer into his shoulder. He was knocked out from the sedative before he could kill another soul.

This girl standing before him was different. She wasn't screaming. She wasn't begging to live. She wasn't striking him and calling him a monster. She was just letting him stare at her. Juugo slowly lifted his bloodied hand and went to touch Matoka's cheek, but then he remembered the blood. He didn't want to taint such beautiful skin. But she took his hand in hers. There wasn't the slightest bit of fear coming from Matoka he realized.

Matoka placed her other hand over his cheek. His skin was brown-tinted gray, rough and covered with crusty dry blood. There was a big black stripe that started from the top of the middle of his forehead and went down the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you all bloody?" Matoka whimpered.

Hearing her voice, made Juugo's breath catch in his throat. How could she not be afraid of him?

"You're..." Juugo growled. "... you're not afraid of me...?"

Matoka shook her head. "Do I have to be...?"

The other slowly retreated back into the darkest corner of Juugo's mind. His skin was no longer gray and rough, and his eyes were back to their normal deep orange. Juugo looked at his hands to see Matoka holding one of them. He looked back up at Matoka. She wasn't scared.

"Are you okay...?" Matoka asked.

Juugo nodded softly. "Did... did I hurt you...?"

"No... we were just staring at each other."

Juugo's body relaxed with relief. He didn't hurt her. The other seemed to like her. She wasn't afraid of the other. She had tamed it. Just by letting the other stare at her, she had proved to be able to control him.

A warden ran into the hallway, behind Juugo, and got the tranquilizer ready.

"What is your name...?" Juugo asked softly.

"I'm Matoka. What's yours...?"

"Juugo..." The warden ran up and stuck the tranquilizer into Juugo's shoulder. As his vision fuzzed, he took Matoka into his arms, into a warm embrace. His head began to spin. "Thank you..."

Before he went out completely, he remembered feeling two petite arms wrap around his torso, and refuse to let go, even when someone was trying to wrench her away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Juugo woke up again to be on a lab table. His vision was spotty and blurry, but he could make out the all too familiar figures of Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto. They promised him, they would cure him of the other. It would take time, though. This, he knew.

"I'm sorry..." Juugo whispered.

Orochimaru looked at Juugo and smiled. "Relax, my dear boy. It was just another one of those surges of power you haven't gotten a hold of yet."

... three hours later...

"Kimi... why did they have to take Juugo away?"

"I don't know. Everyone says that Juugo can't be controlled. He wasn't attacking you. What did you do?"

"Nothing. We were just staring at each other. I... knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. I... I think he likes me." Matoka blushed softly.

"I doubt that. Love at first sight is just in those fairy tales Momma would tell us about."

Matoka lowered her gaze. "Do... you think Juugo will find someone who'll be his true love?"

"I don't know."

Ito lifted his head abruptly. He looked around, his nose high in the air.

"Someone's coming." Ito said. Matoka looked at Ito. "There coming toward us... very quickly."

Juugo had gotten out. The other was trying to take control again. He searched the halls for Matoka. He needed to see her. That was the only way for the other to settle.

"Juugo! Stop now!" A warden shouted.

Juugo turned to the man. A twisted grin cracked along his face. "Make me!" He snapped.

The warden backed away.

Juugo's arm morphed into what looked like a gun, and a blast of chakra shot out, straight at the warden. The blast tore him to pieces.

"Juugo..." Matoka's voice rang through Juugo's ears. "Please stop..."

Juugo looked at Matoka and walked toward her. She looked upset. He lowered his head, and turned away, giving Matoka a side-way glance, like a puppy being scolded. Matoka placed her hand on Juugo's head.

Juugo wrapped his arms around Matoka and refused to let go. Matoka sat down with him. Kimimaro stood amazed. Matoka was able to calm Juugo down. The other went back into it's temporary slumber. Juugo looked at Matoka. She still didn't show any fear.

"I... I'm sorry..." Juugo whimpered.

"I know you didn't mean it." Matoka said softly.

A warden ran into the hallway, and saw Matoka cradling Juugo in her arms. He walked over fearfully.

"Young lady... you need to step away from him." The warden said. "He's dangerous."

Matoka tightened her grip on Juugo's torso. "No."

"Sir... Juugo won't hurt my sister. I've seen it."

"Nonsense." The warden snorted.

"Juugo's my friend." Matoka snapped.

The warden took out a syringe. Inside wasn't a sedative, but a drug that acted much like nitrous oxide.

Matoka knew what he was going to do. He went to poke Juugo's shoulder, but Matoka blocked it, her getting hit instead. Her eyes went wide. Juugo stared in horror.

"You hurt Matoka..." The other awoke again. "You hurt her."

Kimimaro stood between the angered Juugo, and the warden. "Juugo, wait. Matoka wouldn't want you to hurt him. Matoka will be okay. She was just given something that's going to make her sleepy. She's not hurt."

Juugo took a few steps back. He picked Matoka up. She was awake, and was giggling uncontrollably. She was looking at Juugo.

"Hi..."

Juugo looked at Kimimaro. He tugged his shirt, wanting him to follow. Kimimaro nodded. He kept his hand on Juugo's shoulder to keep him reassured. The warden stood in shock from what had happened.

"Hey... Kimi... where are you?" Matoka chirped.

"I'm right here, Matoka."

"Why is there two of you?"

"Because your vision's all blurry."

"Juugo... you're all... fuzzy."

"Juugo... we're going to have to bring her somewhere for her to sleep it off." Kimimaro said.

Juugo nodded.

Matoka took one of Juugo's hands. "Will you marry me?"

Juugo snorted. She was so cute and innocent looking when completely clueless. Juugo walked to his room and opened the door. They walked inside and Juugo placed Matoka on his bed. She looked at Juugo and gripped his hand.

"I wanna snuggle."

Juugo laid down next to Matoka and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Matoka wrapped one arm under Juugo's neck and the other under his arm, before passing out.

"Juugo. Thank you."

Juugo gave Kimimaro a puzzled look. "For what?"

"For becoming my sister's friend."

...

"Orochimaru-sama... those new children. They... were both able to stop Juugo from his rampages. How is that possible?"

Orochimaru stared at the warden quizzically. "Let's check the security cameras."

...

Matoka slowly awoke to find Juugo snuggled up to her, peacefully sleeping, back to normal. Kimimaro was asleep as well with a sleeping Ito on his stomach. She looked back at Juugo to see him staring at her with half lidded eyes.

"Hi..." Matoka said.

"Hi..." Juugo looked around the room, then back at Matoka. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine."

"You... could've gotten hurt."

"I didn't want them to take you away again."

Juugo stared blankly at Matoka. She truly cared about him. He hugged Matoka tightly and then sweetly kissed her forehead. He finally had a true friend that he didn't have to worry about when the other awoke. She somehow relaxed the other, but he didn't really care how she did it.

"Juugo-kun... You're my best-est friend." Matoka said.

Juugo smiled softly and nuzzled Matoka's neck. Then, a horrible thought crossed his mind. What if someone tried to take Matoka away from him, and try to claim her as their own?

"Matoka..." said person looked up at Juugo. He placed his lips to Matoka's ear. "Can I keep you?"

Matoka giggled. "If you want to. Can I keep _you_?"

Juugo just tightened his hug. "Yes..."

From that day on, Juugo knew that he found his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been nine years since Matoka and Kimimaro arrived at the northern hideout. Matoka had matured and grown into a beautiful young woman. Little Ito was also a member of the wardens, always by Matoka or Juugo's side. Juugo and Kimimaro were both very protective of Matoka, especially Juugo. They became friends with many of the prisoners and wardens, Matoka was now appointed as Juugo's warden. Everyone loved Matoka. But there was one man that they never became friends with... Zuni.

Juugo hated Zuni. The man always looked at Matoka in a hungry way. Did Zuni not know that Matoka belonged to Juugo? Or did he simply not care? Juugo knew though that Matoka was completely capable of protecting herself. She was insanely strong too. A man tried to hurt Kimimaro's girlfriend, Yuuki. Matoka broke the man's hand, and she wasn't even meaning to. This gave Juugo a small bit of relief when he had to leave Matoka's side.

"Matoka-chan..." Juugo lifted his head and then rested on his lover's shoulder.

"Yes, babe." Matoka looked at him.

Juugo loved it when she called him that. "My clan said... that when you find your mate... and then claim them as yours... the other will fuse with you." Juugo looked up at Matoka. "What does it mean to claim your mate?"

"It means... showing your mate how much you love them... having sex."

Juugo blushed heavily. "But... when we're both ready, right?"

"Yes." Matoka wrapped her arms around Juugo and stroked his hair. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Matoka-chan." Juugo gently kissed Matoka's cheek.

Matoka grabbed Juugo's face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Juugo's eyes went wide. He closed his eyes and passionately kissed back. Matoka's tongue slipped out and skimmed across Juugo's lips, asking for permission. Juugo opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out. Their tongues danced wildly against one another, as Juugo and Matoka's hands began to roam over the others body. Juugo realized what was happening and pulled away. Matoka gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay, babe?" Matoka asked.

"Yeah... I..."

"The kiss was getting a little too touchy for you?"

Juugo nodded.

"Okay, baby." Matoka kissed Juugo swiftly on the lips and nuzzled into her man's chest. Suddenly there was a gurgling noise. Matoka looked at Juugo. "I think someone's hungry..." She sang.

Juugo just smiled. He pinned Matoka to the bed, much to her surprise and he placed his ear over her stomach. Her stomach let out a loud gurgle of its own. "Someone's even hungrier."

"Okay... I'll go get us something... okay, babe?"

"What if Zuni tries something...?"

"Well, then he's gonna be missing a few teeth." Matoka replied.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Juugo growled.

"I know, babe." Matoka kissed Juugo on the cheek, and then sucked his earlobe. He yelped with surprise. Matoka giggled. "Mm... maybe I'll have you for lunch."

"WHAT?"

Matoka burst out laughing. "Holy crap. You should have seen your face." She howled.

Juugo stared at her questioningly.

"When someone says they want to eat you... they're telling you that you're good looking."

"Oh."

"Okay. I'll be back Juugo-kun. If you need me... just go to the cafeteria."

Juugo nodded. Matoka got up and went to the door. She blew Juugo a kiss and walked out the door. She sauntered down the hall toward the cafeteria... with Zuni sneaking right behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Zuni crept almost silently after Matoka. Soon he was only a foot away from her.

"Zuni... go away."

He just chuckled. "Come on now... don't be like that, toots."

Matoka whirled around, glaring daggers at the medium sized, dark haired man. "EXCUSE ME?"

Zuni just grinned.

"You realize that I belong to someone else."

Zuni's eyes darkened. "Not for long." He grabbed Matoka and pulled her to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Matoka screamed.

"I know you want it. Now, take it like the little bitch you are."

Matoka's eyes darkened. When Zuni tried slapping her, she grabbed his wrist and held it in place. Zuni looked at her in surprise.

"Never..." She hissed.

Matoka punched Zuni in the face, giving him a black eye. He scrambled away from her and stood up. Matoka stood as well. He went for her again, but before Matoka could kick him in the chest, a gigantic hand grabbed his neck, throwing him against the wall. Zuni yelled in pain.

Juugo trudged toward Zuni, and kicked him in the stomach. He yelped and curled into a ball.

"How dare you touch my mate!" Juugo roared. The other slowly made its entrance.

Zuni whimpered and tried to crawl away, but Juugo grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him in the air, pinning him against the wall. Zuni desperately clawed at Juugo's wrist and arm, trying to make Juugo let go. Blood dribbled from his lip and nose. Zuni had begun to cry. So he wasn't so tough after all.

"P-Please don't kill me..." Zuni pleaded.

"Juugo-kun... that's enough... He's not worth it."

"He tried to rape you. He's not getting away with it."

"No. Stop it."

Matoka grabbed Juugo's arm, when he pushed her away, scratching her arm, without realizing it. Juugo then smelled that familiar metallic scent coming from Matoka's direction. He looked and saw her still trying to wrench his hand away from Zuni's throat with a bleeding scratch on her arm. He had hurt Matoka. His eyes widened in terror as he thought about her staring at him in fear, like those two girls from long ago. He started to shake.

"I. Said. Let. Go." Matoka was appalled that her steady wasn't listening to her in his other state for the very first time. "He's not worth getting in trouble for. Now... let go." Matoka was behaving like nothing even happened. In fact, she didn't even know that Juugo had drawn blood until she felt a wet substance on her arm. She looked at the scratch. She wasn't scared when she saw the blood, she just wiped the blood away and pulled her attention back to Juugo. He still hadn't let go. "Juugo... let go of the scum. You don't know where it's been."

Juugo released Zuni and backed away. Matoka looked at Zuni. He was whimpering and shaking. He coughed for a bit.

"Now you know how it feels to be a victim." Matoka grabbed Zuni by the collar of his shirt and glared at him straight in the eye. She then looked back at Juugo. "Babe..." Juugo flinched slightly. A single tear slid down his cheek. "I know you didn't mean it."

The other slowly retreated. Juugo stared at Matoka, then at Zuni.

"Can you please go get Rik-san?" Matoka asked.

Juugo obeyed, not knowing what had happened, just that Zuni was trying to hurt his Matoka... _his_ Matoka... _his_ everything. He did remember pushing someone who was trying to get him off Zuni, also scratching them in the process, drawing blood.

"W-what are y-y-y-you go-n-na do to me-e?" Zuni mumbled.

"You just got away with your life... and all of your limbs. You attacked a warden. Do you know what the punishment is for that?"

Zuni started shaking.

"Do you know the punishment for attacking a warden?"

Zuni didn't answer.

"Solitary confinement. If you do that again... maybe I should let Juugo kill you..."

Zuni gulped. "Please don't let him do that..."

"Then I suggest not trying to sexually assault me or come near me in any shape or form." Matoka released Zuni and took him by the back of the collar, following Juugo's footsteps.

"Rik-san... it's Zuni... he... he tried..." Juugo was getting angry again.

Rik learned from Matoka to always keep a calmed demeanor around Juugo at all times.

"Juugo... just tell me what happened. I understand that you're upset. But please remain calm. Would you like me to get Kimimaro...?"

"Zuni tried to rape Matoka."

After that, the area went silent. The wards there stared in horror and disgust. Matoka was such a sweet girl. Everyone loved her.

"Juugo... I'm going to get K-!"

"Rik-san. I asked Juugo-kun to come and get you but I decided I'm gonna bring the little soulless crustacean to you instead."

Matoka threw Zuni to the ground. That's when Juugo realized that Matoka was the one that he pushed and scratched. He started to shake again. Everyone went to Matoka's side and they all made sure she was okay. They then saw the scratch on her arm. Suke examined the scratch.

"What happened?" Buta asked.

"It's nothing."

"Somebody scratched you... and it wasn't Zuni." Suke explained. "Who else was there?"

"I'll be fine." Matoka said. "It's just a scratch."

"Who scratched you...?"

"It was accidental."

Everyone then immediately knew it was Juugo. They all knew he would never purposely hurt Matoka, no matter what form. While he was trying to get Zuni off Matoka, he must have scratched her by accident, not knowing, the other wards thought.

Tears poured down Juugo's cheeks. He hurt Matoka... his everything.

"Well, Zuni... for attacking a warden... you are to be put into solitary confinement." Rik said. He looked at Matoka. "How long do you think he should be punished...?"

"At least a week." Matoka said.

Zuni stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"He should be in solitary confinement for a month." Suke snapped.

"No, we don't need another stir-crazy ward." Rik picked Zuni up. "Solitary confinement for a week, Zuni. Is that clear?"

"Fine." Zuni growled.

Rik took hold of Zuni and walked down to solitary confinement. Everyone hugged Juugo and Matoka, thankful that their favorite warden was okay. Juugo shunned all of the physical contact and pushed his way back to his room.

Immediately, everyone knew something was wrong.

"Is Juugo okay?" Buta asked. He looked at Matoka.

Matoka looked at the scratch. "He thinks I'm mad at him for scratching me."

"W-What... w-what h-happened-d?" A young ward asked.

"Zuni went to lunge at me after I punched him to get him off, and Juugo came and threw him against the wall, kicked him and had him pinned there." Matoka stared at the hunched figure of a saddened Juugo. "I tried getting him off Zuni, but... he pushed me, scratching me in the process. I didn't even know that he had scratched me until it started to feel cold there. He just wanted to protect me. I know he didn't mean to scratch me."

"In my opinion... you should have let Juugo kill that little piece of shit." Suke said.

"Then he gets in trouble for it? No."

"He was doing it to protect another person."

"How long will Juugo be like that?" Buta gave a concerned glance to where Juugo disappeared.

"I'm gonna go talk with him."

...

He couldn't believe that he had hurt Matoka. What would he do without her? He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He sat in the corner for the first time in nine years and curled into a ball. He was a big man, but he could curl up without any trouble. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head low. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He had hurt the person who was his everything.

Suddenly the door opened. He looked up with swollen eyes. Matoka closed the door and walked over to her ward. Juugo stared at her as she got closer. She bent down and grabbed his hand, pulling his arm toward the bed. He just kept staring at her.

"Juugo-kun... come on. Stand up and get on the bed."

Juugo obeyed. He sat down and stared at his warden. Matoka sat down next to her ward and stared right back. Juugo whimpered. He couldn't take it. He wrapped his arms around Matoka and started sobbing. Matoka hugged Juugo and rubbed his back. She gently shushed him like a mother would her child.

"Juugo-kun..." Matoka looked straight into Juugo's eyes. "I know you didn't mean it."

Juugo's hug tightened. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Matoka called.

The door burst open. Yuuki and Matoka's other friend, Kanonacco ran into the room and hugged both her and Juugo.

"Oh gosh. We were told what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay."

Kimimaro walked in. His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were stained with tears. Matoka stood and hugged her brother. He flung his arms around her and hugged her with enough strength to crush her ribs. He stroked her hair and sighed softly.

"Oh, thank God you're okay..." Kimimaro kissed Matoka's cheek. "... thank God."

"I learned self defense from the best big brother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

It had been two weeks since the little attack Zuni had tried to attempt. Juugo's other was now coming out more often. No one could figure out why, but Juugo knew all too well. The other wanted to mate, and there was only one target.

Juugo was so scared. He didn't know if he was ready or not, or if the other was rushing him. What if he rushed Matoka? What if the other came out and he hurt her? He couldn't stand the thought of him hurting his mate in such a horrible way.

"Juugo-kun... are you feeling okay...?" Matoka walked up to him after she left the nurse and Juugo was walking to that destination. He was trying to hide his arousal from everyone. The other had only one thing on its mind, and would manipulate Juugo's body to get its point across.

Matoka noticed he was covering between his legs with his hand, and walking funny. She then knew what was going on. Juugo didn't want to tell her. He felt too dirty.

"Babe, you can tell me. I won't be upset."

Juugo swallowed hard. "The other wants to mate... That's why it's been coming out more often..."

"Oh..." Matoka took Juugo's arm and led him back to their room. She pushed him into the bathroom. Juugo just stared at her. What did she want him to do? "Now... just stand over the bathtub... and... you know..."

"You mean to masturbate?" Juugo yelped.

"Everybody masturbates at one point or another. Its not bad."

Juugo's body suddenly jerked. The other was taking control again. He turned to Matoka. She lifted an eyebrow, and tilted her head a bit.

"Babe...?"

Juugo stalked toward her and placed his hands on her cheeks. The other couldn't wait any longer. He needed her... his mate. He had to claim her as his own. The other remembered that day Zuni tried to take her. He had to claim her now, before Zuni or any other man tried to take her as theirs. She belonged to him... and only him... and he belonged only to her. He would obey her every whim without question, and would put her first. He would protect Matoka with his life.

"You... are... mine." Juugo growled. "Nobody will ever touch you the way I do."

"I know, Juugo-kun..." Matoka pressed herself against Juugo. She knew what he wanted. She waited so long for Juugo to be ready for this moment. But she needed to make sure he was ready. "... but I want you to be honest with this question... are you ready for sex? I can wait if you want me to. I would never rush you."

"I... was waiting for you..."

Matoka just smiled. "Really?"

Juugo simply nodded. He slowly inched toward Matoka's face, only to have her smudge her mouth to his. He picked her up and walked over to the bed, placing Matoka down onto it. Juugo climbed onto the bed and got between Matoka's legs, making her whimper softly. Juugo tore his shirt off, showing his mate his wonderfully sculpted torso. Matoka gently rubbed his abs and chest, making him groan.

Juugo slowly unbuttoned Matoka's blouse and stared at her full, covered bosom. He lifted her bra up, releasing her soft, warm, plump breasts. He massaged them sweetly, Matoka whimpering and moaning all the while. He bent down and took one into his mouth. Matoka cried out, as he nipped and sucked. She laced her fingers through his hair. Juugo began to suck a bit harder, his rough tongue grazing her erect nipple, making her squeak.

"Juugo-kun... that feels so good..."

Juugo started to pull down Matoka's shorts, and then her panties. Matoka moaned when her lover started to play with her. He stuck a finger into her wet core, and then quickly pulled out. He was teasing her. Matoka whined in annoyance. This is what Juugo wanted. A sign that she wanted this, just as much as... or maybe even more than him. He licked his finger clean and placed Matoka's legs onto his giant shoulders. He dug his tongue into his mate, tasting her fully.

"Juugo-kun!"

Juugo gently licked her clitoris, her moaning intensified. She laced her fingers through Juugo's wild hair. He licked her harder. He loved her taste. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Baby... there's something I've wanted to try." Matoka struggled to say through her overflowing pleasure.

Juugo didn't want to stop his pleasurable feast just yet. He growled and dug his tongue continuously into Matoka, her juices started pouring out. Juugo drank up her fluids greedily. His tongue grew tired, but he didn't care. He wanted more of her. So much more.

"Juugo-kun... let me try it... please?"

Juugo looked up at Matoka and licked her clitoris again. He traveled up her body, with his tongue dragging along her skin. Matoka stared at him sweetly. She sat up and caressed his cheek.

"You'll like this."

Matoka kissed Juugo's chest, going lower and lower until at the waistline of his pants. Juugo instinctively pulled his pants and boxers off. Matoka then roughly grabbed the base of his shaft. He yelped out and then growled. What was she thinking? Matoka giggled softly and then took the head into her mouth, and sucked softly. Juugo's breath caught in his throat at this action. _I guess she's not so innocent after all. _He thought.

Matoka shoved him deeper into her mouth and sucked harder. She relaxed her throat muscles, taking Juugo in completely. Matoka moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations down his manhood and up his spine. Juugo laced his fingers through Matoka's hair and gasped when her hand came up and grabbed his scrotum... quite roughly. He never knew that his mate was capable of this. This was amazing... better than amazing. Juugo's eyes rolled back as it took everything he had not to thrust his hips forward. He didn't want to hurt Matoka.

Matoka pulled back up to the head and stuck her tongue into Juugo's urethra. Juugo grunted and his seed came bursting out into Matoka's mouth. She swallowed and looked up at Juugo with an innocent smile across her lips. Some of Juugo's seed was dripping from her mouth.

"Did you like it?" Matoka asked.

Her lover simply nodded, too overwhelmed with pleasure. Matoka licked up the last of his seed up from her lips and kissed Juugo's neck. Juugo tore his pants off completely and wrapped his arms around Matoka's waist. She grinded herself against his manhood, before Juugo was on top of her again. He wanted her now. He couldn't wait any longer.

Juugo positioned himself, prodding Matoka's entrance. She spread her legs, inviting him in. He pressed the head in. Once the head was inside, his arousal slid the rest of the way with ease. Matoka flung her arms around his neck and her legs locked tightly around his waist. His girth stretched her nicely, she mewled cutely as Juugo waited for her to be ready. He just watched her writhe and moan in ecstasy.

"Go, baby." Matoka pressed herself against her lover.

Juugo slowly pulled out, and thrust back in. He watched Matoka with lust filled eyes as he kept his rhythm. Matoka moved her hips with him at a faster pace. She tackled Juugo to the bed, with him still inside her. He gave her a surprised look at this action.

"Babe... you don't have to be_ that_ gentle. I won't break."

Matoka lifted herself up and slammed back down onto his manhood. She was in control now. She moved faster, her hands on Juugo's chest to keep herself balanced. Juugo moved his hips with the same speed as Matoka, wanting her to be as pleasured as him. Juugo flipped their positions, keeping the speed and latched onto Matoka's neck, giving her a sweet love bite. Juugo let out a soft growl that sounded much like a loving purr, right into Matoka's ear, making her purr in reply.

"Juugo-kun... I love you."

"I love you, Matoka-chan."

Juugo reached his climax and spilled his speed into his mate, claiming her. She was all his now. She reached her climax a few seconds after.

Juugo collapsed next to Matoka, and slowly pulled out. He wrapped his arms around his Matoka and pulled her protectively to his chest, and she hugged him in return. Juugo purred softly and licked Matoka's cheek.

"You're mine." Juugo whispered. "All mine..."

"Yes."

Juugo was still in his other form... but his voice was back to normal. Matoka looked at Juugo. He opened his eyes. They looked like how they did in his normal form. He had that long black stripe down his face, but in the middle of his forehead... in the stripe... was a light grey diamond. The stripe formed a small mask around his eyes. His arms were a bit longer, as was his torso. He had black stripes all over his body now and he had a long tail.

"Matoka- chan... what is it...?"

"I'm kinda surprised you're so calm after coming to." Matoka said.

"I was conscious the entire time... along with the other. It felt so weird being conscious with the other... at the same time..."

"It sounds kinda weird... how you're describing it, you know...?"

"What do I look like...?" Juugo asked. "A... am I scary...?"

"No."

"No horns? No weird growths?"

"Well... you have a tail now, and you have stripes everywhere. Besides that... you look handsome like you always do."

Juugo just smiled and cuddled his mate, now listening to her heartbeat. His senses were heightened to an extreme level. He could now smell Matoka, the way his other did the day they first met. He could even sense her chakra. It was so wonderful. No wonder his other loved her as much as him. Before too long, Juugo was fast asleep, taking in his mate's scent, and listening to her heartbeat.


End file.
